The Silver Ring
by TenebrisNight
Summary: Dakota giggles. "Wes is wearing a ring." "And it's not his wedding ring from his ex. So we know he didn't make a mistake and put it on without thinking." Rozelle playfully adds. "Yeah this one is beautiful silver, not gold." Mrs. Dumont says.


Wes comes alone into the room where the session is being held and everyone is already sitting.

"Travis is right behind me, he got a phone call." Explains Wes as he sits down.

Before he can make himself comfortable Dakota squeaks. "You are wearing a ring."

Wes didn't expect that. "What?"

She points at his ring finger. Wes gets a look between surprise and shock so he puts his hands in his pockets.

Just as he was about to make an excuse Travis walks in. He notices the air in the room. "What's up?"

Dakota giggles. "Wes is wearing a ring."

"And it's not his wedding ring from his ex. So we know he didn't make a mistake and put it on without thinking." Rozelle playfully adds.

"Yeah, this one is beautiful silver, not gold." Mrs. Dumont says.

Travis sits on his chair amused. "Huh. You are being interrogated without them actually asking anything, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Wes sighs.

"Travis do you know anything about it?" Dr. Ryan speaks up for the first time since this session started.

"Yeah, he got it from his lover for their anniversary."

They are surprised. Nobody knew that Wes was seeing anyone.

Dr. Ryan continues. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone Wes."

Wes smiles and starts to play with his ring. "We wanted to see if we can make it work before telling anyone."

"Which anniversary is it?" Clyde wonders.

"One year." Wes's smile increases.

"One year!" They all stare.

"Do you know who it is?" Mr. Dumont asks Travis.

Travis laughs. "I can even show you."

He smirks as he gets up. They all think he will pull a phone out of his pocket to show them a picture. They don't expect for Travis to move towards Wes and lightly lifts his head up. When Wes is looking him up in the eyes, silently giving him 'go ahead', Travis moves down.

Their kiss is slow yet passionate. Travis starts slowly pulling away however Wes grabs his shirt and pulls him into another kiss.

When Travis finally gets away he sits down licking his lips teasingly before chuckling because of the wide eyed looks they were getting from the rest of the room.

Wes hits him lightly as he tries to stop blushing.

Dr. Ryan is first to recover. "Well, I must say I did not expect that."

Travis stops laughing and looks her into her eyes. "I guess we owe you an apology."

Travis and Wes sit very closely now and Wes starts to hold Travis's hand before speaking. "We are sorry. If it makes you feel any better nobody knows except for Alex. We haven't even told any of Travis's moms. The only reason Alex even knows it's because you could say that Travis was the final reasons for our divorce."

He tightens the grip on Travis's hand when he notices that Travis is feeling guilty again. "We already went over this Travis. Our divorce was not your fault."

Wes looks at Dr. Ryan. "Our marriage went downhill the moment I joined the Academy. We didn't argue but we kind of just stopped talking. Then that change when I got promoted to robbery/homicide and I was in the line of fire. She insisted that she married a lawyer, not a cop so we started to argue and I stayed out more. We became more like roommates than a couple. So when she notices I was falling for Travis we got a divorce."

Travis runs his free hand through his hair. "And then my partner, on whom I had a crush on and have convinced myself was a 'no-fly zone', was suddenly single again."

"Then things got really complicated." Wes laughs.

"That's one word for it." Travis sighs. "It took us half a year and impressive amount of alcohol to confess to each other. Things were going great both at work and in our free time."

"But then Packman died." Wes subconsciously moves closer to Travis. "Then our work relationship…"

"Got fucked up." Travis finishes.

"What about your personal one? Did it suffer too?" Dr. Ryan asks.

Travis leans forward so his elbows are on his knees with one hand still holding Wes's. "No, it didn't. Which is strange isn't it? Usually the personal one would end and the work one would probably work out."

"We separated our work and personal relationship as soon as we started dating. However, since both of us are selfish we wanted to keep both." Wes looks at their holding hands. "We acted at work one way and at home another, but that got screwed up when Packman died because at home we didn't want to talk about it, so we put all that frustration on our work relationship."

They both got lost in their thoughts so Rozelle used this chance to ask. "Home? Don't tell me you two live together too and we didn't figure it out."

Travis chuckles. "Wes mostly stays with me."

"I only stay at the hotel two times a week probably. The only reason I still have a room there is because we have to give personal information to the captain including where we live and we weren't ready to tell him yet." Wes explains.

"Are you ready now?" Dr. Ryan wonders.

They look at each other and smile. "I think we are." Wes starts.

"We survived this fucked up year didn't we and we did it together. So I think we will be just fine." Travis smirks and Wes starts laughing again.


End file.
